walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Margo (TV Series)
Margo is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Highwaymen. Sometime after the fair massacre, Margo joins the Coalition as a soldier and relocates to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Silence the Whisperers". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Margo's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Margo joined a group of survivors known as "the Highwaymen". Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Margo is among the coalition members drafted into the militia that was formed in response to the Whisperer threat. She and the other militia conduct a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Margo and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. They are successful and return to Oceanside to rest, eat, and socialize with the Oceansiders. That night, Margo helps put out the fire that was ignited in the woods in Whisperer territory after a satellite from outer space crashes. "Ghosts" At an emergency council meeting to discuss the incoming waves of walkers in Alexandria, Margo demands revenge for the death of her friends by Alpha. However, she overlooks the possible consequences that could bring by killing Alpha without a proper plan. Margo then listens as Michonne tells everyone instead of retaliating, she and a small group will meet with Alpha at the border to work things out. She then continues to work alongside the Alexandrians and coalition soldiers to take out the waves of walkers for the remainder of the day. "Silence the Whisperers" Margo attends a training session in Alexandria led by Aaron but watches Gage as he begins to taunt Lydia with a mask made out of a burlap sack when she approaches the group of soldiers. She laughs alongside Alfred and Gage before telling Lydia to go away. Later that day, she is eating lunch with Alfred and Gage inside the dining hall when Lydia sits at their table and guts a squirrel, in which blood shoots onto Gage's face. As Gage storms away, Alfred brings up Ozzy and Alek's deaths to Margo and questions how they can be okay with Lydia living alongside them. Margo instead tells him not to cause trouble with everyone present. That night, Margo and her friends ambush Lydia by the clotheslines and order her to leave Alexandria. When Lydia refuses, Margo proceeds to beat her and holds her to the ground, ordering Gage to attack her, reminding him of Addy and Rodney's deaths. When Negan arrives to rescue Lydia, Margo is thrown off of the frightened girl into a wall, accidentally slamming her head against it and dying immediately of severe head trauma to the shock of a horrified Alfred. She is then examined by Siddiq, who confirms the nature of her death. A short time later, Margo is buried in a grave. Death ;Killed By *Herself (Caused) *Negan (Accidental) As Margo attacks Lydia, Negan comes to her aid and throws Margo off her into a wall, accidentally slamming her head against it and killing her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Margo has killed: *Herself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" (No Lines) *"Ghosts" *"Silence the Whisperers" Trivia *Margo shares similar storylines with Sherry and Morton in the Comic Series. Margo's death is similar to Sherry's death as they were accidentally killed during a physical altercation and Margo's anger and aggressive nature is similar to Morton's behavior as they both tried to attack someone out of frustration over the Whisperer conflict. *Margo is the first known member of the Coalition to die after the events of "The Calm Before". Category:TV Series Category:Season 10 Characters Category:The Coalition Category:Deceased Category:The Highwaymen Category:Antagonists Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone